The House Of Shardae
by Stars in her eyes
Summary: They were only five when there mother died, now they will train as knights, and avenge her


  
I do not own Tamora Peirce characters, only my own made up ones. If you like the story, r&r. Thanks, now on with the story  
  
The House Of Shardae  
  
by Anna Barish  
  
Prologe  
  
The line caravans bumped down the dirt rode, cause its passengers to bounce with it. One occupant was fine with that, giggling as she bounce. The five year old, Nacole, or Nicky, was the eldest daughter of Lord Gaaen and Contessa Ladria, was the joint-heir with her twin, Jason, who was bouncing along with her on the cushioned, wooden seat. There mother look fondly at the two children, after all, they were the only children that had survived all of her tragic miscarriages, her infants scattered in grave yards all over the places she had gone on merchanting trips with her husband. Ladria had a sudden bad feeling sweep over her, and despite her children's protest, she made them stop bouncing, and take a nap, using her lap as a pillow.  
  
A little more that two hours later, a horn sounded, jerking Ladria and her children. Shouting from outside the caravan was loud, and the two children started to cry. Ladria opened the shutters of the carriage, reveling a group of raiders attacking the merchants. Her husband rode fast to the carriage, and shouted to her "Hide the children" She nodded to him, watching him ride off, and running thru a man. Bile rose in her throat, but she held it down. She hurried to the seat opposite of her children, living up the top of the seat, showing a hiding place, big enough to hide two full grown people. She hurriedly place blankets and pillows in, and the layed her children in it, making them comfortable. She kissed the foreheads, tears falling from her eyes onto there faces "Be good for mommy, don't make a sound, and don't come out till me or daddy say, do you understand?". Jason nodded biting his lip, while Nacole cried indignatly "But I don't wanna..." until her brother whispered to her what was going on. her eyes got big, and she grasped her twins hand. A sea blue-gray shielded the children suddenly, not giving off a noticeable glow, if the put the pillows back on the seat cover. The children had generated the own forcefield, combining Nacole's sea blue grey gift, and her twins royal blue gift.  
  
Ladria smiled to assure her children, and told them "I love you" and lingered a bit as she shut the gift's light from view. She sighed and pulled a sword from the overhead baggage holder. She held the sword in front of her face, the bursting out of the garage. She ran to help a man, who was having carriage with a very big raider. She jumped on his back, trying to pull him back, lifting her sword and cutting his throat, warm blood hitting her cheek. He dropped, and the solder thanked her, running off to fight. She spun around, looking for her beloved, and saw him, fighting with a skilled swordsman. She ran to help him, as the swordsman, who was the leader of the raiders, pulled back the sword to run him thru. She pushed Gaaen out of the way, getting the full blow of the hit. Her golden eyes went wide, and moved her hand to the sword that was still in her. Her beloved wailed, and tried to get up, but he had broken his leg, and was unable to. "You shouldn't have interfered, wench, you would have lived, maybe becoming my wife, but you interfered, and now you die with that dog" gesturing to Gaaen, he smiled a gap tooth smile, and breathed fowl breath into her face. She looked back at the caravan, with her children and then to her husband, the man she loved most. She thought "I will love you forever" she opened her eyes, pulling the sword still clutched in her had, and ran the swordsman thru. "If I die, your coming with me" she growled, as she surrounded herself and him in a golden light, drawing the attention of all the men. "Burn in hell, you bastard". She heard a cry from the caravan, her children where looking out the peepholes, watching there mother die. She cried out and thru back her head, as a golden beam shot from her, the man burned away screaming, and so did bother swords. The golden light ended abruptly, and she fell towards her husband. He pulled her close, crying "No, do die, love, please" tears streaming down his face. She places her hand on his cheek and smiled at him "I love you, take care of our babies, and tell them I love them, and I will be waiting in heaven until you all join me" she smiled, and her hand dropped from his face, and her eyes closed". A cry erupted from Gaaen, as he hugged her close, sobbing uncontrollably. The children where crying, seeing there mother's lifeless body from the hiding place. They cried themselves out, and fell asleep, to there fathers keening wails.

Both Jason and Nacole woke up in cold sweat from this dream. It happened, yes, but it had scared both of them for life, making the want vengance against they who harmed. The sun stared to rise, the day was new, and today was they day they would leave to go train as knights

Hope you like it so far, I will be uploadinf soon. To talk to me, go ?userpsychoGirlanna


End file.
